Flag Bridge
The Flag Bridge (also known as the Command Bridge), is the control center of the [[G.F.S. Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]]. This room is where the ship's systems are controlled and where the commander of the ship gives orders. There is a navigation station at the bottom of the bridge on the "right" side in respect to viewing the bridge from the upper level. A defense station lies to the left of the navigation console, while a tactical console lies behind both of the two consoles. There are two gunnery stations at the sides of the bridge, one for heavy weapons and one for standard beam weapons. At the top of the bridge, there is a helm station. All of these stations, except for the gunnery stations, are manned by Male Fleet Troopers. Behind the helm station are hallways that grant access to other rooms, such as the way to the Ready Room and the Lift Access Recharge Station. The way to the Aurora Chamber via Aurora Access is blocked by a blast shield directly behind the helm console, showing how important the Aurora Units are to the Galactic Federation. A single Federation Marine stands in the way to the Ready Room, requesting that Samus use the recharge station in Lift Access. After she does so, he allows access to the Ready Room. Additionally, another Marine stands in the way of the Aurora Access after Samus receives the PED Suit, and allows access upon being talked to. Connecting rooms *Flag Bridge Access (via Blue Door) *Lift Access (via Blue Door) *Meeting Access (via Blue Door, initially blocked by Federation Marine until Samus uses Recharge Station in Lift Access) *Aurora Access (via Blue Door, blocked by blast door, opened by Federation Marine after Samus receives the PED Suit) Inhabitants *4 Male Fleet Troopers (at all stations except gunnery consoles) *2 Federation Marines, possibly including G-5 (first guards entryway to Ready Room, runs off the bridge after Samus re-enters; second/G-5 guards the entryway to Aurora Access) *Admiral Dane (after having briefed Samus and the other Bounty Hunters) Scans ;Helm Station :"Station configured for helm officer. The ship's helmsman steers the G.F.S. Olympus from this console." ;Tactical Station :"Ship's tactical station engaged. Standby protocols initiated. All troopers to ready stations." ;Tactical Station (during Pirate invasion) :"Ship's tactical station engaged. Combat protocols initiated. Battle stations manned and ready.": ;Astrogation Station :"This is the astrogation station. The astrogator plots courses for the G.F.S. Olympus console." ;Astrogation Station (during Pirate invasion) :"Hostile fleet engaged. Alert support fighters. Defensive maneuvers authorized.": ;Gunnery Station :"Gunnery station active and online. Station controls heavy weapons. Targeting systems on standby." ;Gunnery Station :"Gunnery station active and online. Station controls Beam weapons. Targeting systems on standby." ;Gunnery Station (during Pirate invasion) :"Gunnery station active and online. Station controls heavy weapons. All targeting systems engaged." ;Gunnery Station (during Pirate invasion) :"Gunnery station active and online. Station controls Beam weapons. All targeting systems engaged.": ;Defense system :"Defense systems station active. All shields in standby mode. All troopers to ready stations." ;Defense system (during Pirate invasion) :"Defense systems station active. All shields powered and engaged. All troopers to battle stations." ;Blast Shield :"Security door is locked shut. Only authorized personnel are permitted inside the AU chamber." Gallery Ben_Sprout_Flag_Bridge_1.png|Ben Sprout render, view from the lower entrance. Ben_Sprout_Flag_Bridge_3.png|Ben Sprout render, view from the right side of the room. Ben_Sprout_Wireframe_Flag_Bridge_1.gif|Ben Sprout wireframe render, view from the lower entrance. Ben_Sprout_Wireframe_Flag_Bridge_2.gif|Ben Sprout wireframe render, view from the front of the room. Ben_Sprout_Wireframe_Flag_Bridge_3.gif|Ben Sprout wireframe render, view from the right side of the room. Category:Rooms Category:GFS Olympus Category:Ben Sprout